Application of integrated microelectronic devices for lighting applications includes solid-state lighting (SSL) applications, light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLED), optical devices, and the like. Currently, the available manufacturing methods of the integrated microelectronic devices for lighting applications are costly and non-standardized. As illustration, to manufacture LED lighting solutions, LED dies manufacturers and/or integrators manufacture and configure plurality of single LED die into LED arrays. Simultaneously, semiconductor manufacturers will manufacture power conversion for the LED arrays, and also manufacture LED protection devices in separate semiconductor packages. All of LED components are then delivered to LED luminaire manufacturers, who will use all components to assemble LED lighting solutions. Consequently, because of such complicated manufacturing process, the LED lighting solutions suffer from high manufacturing costs and are highly unreliable. Early failures of LED lighting applications are indeed unavoidable, regardless of the fact that the LED dies have long life span.
Besides high-manufacturing cost and poor manufacturing process, another important issue dealt with the integrated microelectronic devices for lighting applications is pertained to heat generated from the device and dissipation system thereof. Insufficient heat dissipation affects performance and reduces life span of the integrated microelectronic devices for lighting applications. The insufficient heat dissipation leads to dimness, even early failure of most integrated microelectronic devices for lighting applications.
US 2006/0054915 discloses a LED package which includes a heat conductive base plate and a light emitting diode (LED) mounted thereon. The heat conductive base plate functions for heat dissipation. The LED package further comprises contact electrodes disposed on a lower opaque layer which surrounds the heat conductive base plate.